Dangerous Insanity
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Angel Hires two wizards to help them with a case. wich turns out to be more dangerous than anyone had expected. And can they get along with Angel's Daughter or will they try killing each other. Unexpected relationships will occure. But can Kathleen let them in, or will she shut them out. Being cursed can be a real bitch. Harry/OC/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: First off, I do not own Harry Potter or Angel. They belong to their respective owners. Only Kathleen and any other OC are mine. This is old, originally published on HarryPotter FF,net. However I'm moving it over here. I love that site I do but I forget to update there, and I update here more often. And it will remind me to upload on there. This has not been beta'd I hope you like it! Also this was my first attempt at a first person story.**

Kathleen, Hurry up were going to miss them." Wesley shouted from across the hotel lobby. I groaned inwardly. I was tired and wanted to sleep. I attempted to ignore him, But Wesley wasn't taking no for an answer. Before I knew it I found myself face down on the ground, he had flipped the mattress over. Hissing I Glared up at him some of my messy died magenta hair falling in front of my left eye, blinding me with color and making it even more difficult to see with unfocused sleepy eyes.

"Come on love, you can't just sleep your life away. Angel Insists you get up and join the world" Wesley said his English accent sounding annoyed and clipped, and a bit like he could care less at the present moment. Boy did I hate his accent this evening.

"He's one to talk" I snap and grabbed the pillow pulling it over my head hoping against hope to find myself in blissful, hopefully dreamless , sleep. That never happened. Before I could I felt a semi firm grip to my arm and next thing I knew I was being hauled up, He was stronger than he looked. With my vision still blurred from sleep , I was lead to the lobby, giving up, I went over to the weapon case and Grudgingly grabbed my sword and dagger, Grabbing my trench coat off the rounded seating in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"Lets make this quick shall we?." I asked not bothering once to hide my annoyance and distaste at having to miss out on more sleep. Normally I was all for a good slaying of some unknown nasty that Cordi's visions brought us to. But, Not today. I know this is Dad's way of dealing with his depression, and Darla problems. That bitch should learn to stay dead. Every time she's around she is all my dad can think about. He even purposely try's getting himself killed. To think I once loved her and saw her as a maternal figure, sometimes I did miss that motherly figure and advice not that I'd ever admit it, I never had a good female role model in my life, she was the closest I ever got, until cordlia came along.

For weeks now it's been non stop hunting. I barely had a chance to breath, relax , or let loose. I'd have loved to just go to a club and dance, just let the stress melt away with the waves of the music. Forget about blood, and violence, and evil. Wesley shied away uncomfortably as I got closer, my current thoughts and moods probably showing on my face. I have been told that my looks could kill. My father didn't seem to notice his attention off in space somewhere. I sighed and sheathed my sword onto my hip, hiding it under my black trench cloak. Pushing the dagger into my belt. Reminding me that I had a job to do. Walking past Gunn and the others I made my way toward the garage and jumped into the back of my fathers car sliding over the trunk briefly as I settled down and half heartedly ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt at grooming. Grabbing my lip gloss from my trench coat pocket I smeared the raspberry purple tinted liquid over my lips and added a bit of mascara. My "I'm out to kill" Face on I felt slightly improved in mood, ready to face whatever was stupid enough to make a mess tonight in LA.

The others followed suit. "You are to a strip club that has a few succubae preying on unsuspecting men" my father said in a short explanation, yay just what I needed, to fight women who had what i currently craved. A guy's attention and briefly love before they killed them. Stupid men so easy. I smirked to myself, succubus were amazing they just killed when they were through with them, never getting their hearts broken by the male gender. I know everyone has baggage but when every guy you've been with does it for centuries, you start to doubt yourself. Having a curse didn't help either.

I smirked to myself. I know I'm bitter against men but, it was a defense mechanism

several Centuries of seeing them make the same god damn mistakes gets to you. I sighed knowing my bitterness was just from a recent break up with Mike. My on again Off again boyfreind for the past decade. Always the same argument. Just because I wouldn't go all the way with him. Cause i wasn't sure I was even In love with him. Or ever been in love with anyone for that matter. The same argument I've had with every guy I've been with. He was just the first I felt something with, I just didn't know what that something was.

" Kathleen? are you ok sweetie? " Cordi spoke Taking me out of my revere on how many ways I could castrate a man. I smiled. Cordi has always been like a mother to me. I never knew my real one. Dad never talked about her. Darla for the longest time was a motherly figure. I hated her though. I didn't agree with her mass killing of innocents. On more than one occasion I tried killing her. But , My father always stopped me.

No...*I replied after getting out of my second revere.

I don't believe that. " Tell me about it. Is it about mike again?

"Partly." I reply laughing. It's more of my father. I know he's all upset about Loosing Darla again but...Why does he have to send us out on so many missions. I know its to keep busy but, I'm tired. Worried. Pissed off. and In major Bitch mode.

Cordi laughed. Yes You haven't had much sleep. *She put her hand comfortingly on my arm "we'll get through this. Don't you worry. God for once I hoped she was right. I remained quiet sulking in my own lil Hell for the rest of the journey.

'When We arrived at the strip club. It was all To easy to fight the succubus's. I took out the last one. Dodging as she came at me with sharp nails. I got scratched in the shoulder. Hissing in pain. I reacted by pulling my right arm forward and slicing at her with the sword. It nicked her causing her to let out a shriek of pain. I took no time ignoring the blood splatter, I thrust my sword into her, pulling my sword back and out of her, only to quickly swing it taking off her head. Digging into my pocket I brought out the match to burn the body. I apologized to the clerk for the mess, all of us covered in blood by the time we got back into the car I was also hungry. I really needed a burger and a bath.

When we got back to the hotel. I went straight inside only to stop dead in my tracks. My father was out of his office. (he had not accompanied us on the hunt) He wasn't alone however. There was a tall Dark man with African Robes and he had an english accent. He also had a wand in his right hand. I instantly knew he was a wizard. I bristeld and tensed up, wanting to run out of there right then and there. I was also furious. Dad knows my phobia of wizards. Angel turned his head toward us when the doors opened and we walked in, dirty from the fight. We made eye contact. He looked worried, the first emotion I've seen out of him since Darla came back. He walked over and wraped his arms comfortingly around my shoulders. I held him tightly and shut my eyes tightly. my hand going up to the side of my head clutching onto some of my hair, trying to Block out the painfull images. Angel rubbing my arm trying to sooth me and get me to stop shaking, I didn't realize I had been shaking until I started to calm. Once i calmed down I stood up straight, recollecting myself and putting up my walls. The Wizard was holding out his hand in greeting. I didn't take it, but I did remember my manners.

" I'm Kathleen. Who are you? What are you doing here?" Well Some of my manners.

I'm Kingsly Shakelbolt." He said Bowing to me instead since I had refused to take his hand. Wasn't anything against him, I just never had good experiences with the wizarding world. the few times it clashed with mine. I relaxed a little, he wasn't showing any threatening signs that he was a bad wizard, but I didn't let my guard down.

"I asked him here." dad said interrupting and trying to keep things calm . "We are in need of Aurors" I blinked.

"What are we faceing thats so dangerous we need two wizards?" I spoke slowly hopeing my dad would explain. Mabe these past two months of sulking wasn't all about Darla. at least not completly anyway.

Well, A month ago. I was in the sewers hunting any demon that wasn't suposed to be there, or had an ill intent. When I heard a conversation. Two demons talking about another being resurrected, after some "persuading" I managed to get it out of them. A powerfull demon is on his way Belial the cheif of devils...He brings out the wickedness guilt and evil out of people. With him unleashed more and more of peoples guilt anger and darkness will come out, causing more violence than there already is here." He spoke why leaning against the hotel front desk counter.

"Ok" I said. "What exactly does that have to do with wizards?" I asked. If it was a demon. Surely we can handle it without their interference.

This is when Kingsly the minister of magic spoke. "He's planning on ressurecting A evil lord.." He hesitated, pausing in his sentence. I was getting annoyed, I hated hesitation and pregnant pauses, if you had something to say, you should say it in my opinion, life is to short without wasting precious seconds. Well short for most people. I just hated being kept waiting.

"Voldemort" My dad said at kingsly's hesitation.

"I gasped. I had heard about him,My ex Mike had told me about him. The thought of someone like that coming back was a scary thought; I shiverd but continued to listen. My agitation slowly ebbing.

Yes" Said kingsly. "We can not allow he who must not be named be ressurected. The demon is here somewhere, and must be stopped. I aperated from england when I got a call from Angel Here, and was briefed on the situation. I also immediately got on getting the best two aurors I have that can handle this situation, and will be Sending them in the morning, I would of preferred to do it tonight, but because of the situation and dangerous and don't know when it will be resolved, I'm letting them spend time with their families to say their goodbyes so they aren't distracted. The names of the two I have chosen are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They are the best the ministry possesses. "

I nodded. I reconized Potters name from what I had been told. I kept away from witches and wizards for very personal reasons. It wasn't necisarraly out of fear, well I was afraid of them, but not all of them. I just didn't know which ones to trust and which ones I couldn't. I was already cursed I didn't need anything else bad happening. So I had a healthy skepticism.

"When should we expect them?" I asked tiredly I really needed a bath food and some sleep.

"Kingsly spoke up" Tomorrow at noon." I nodded and went upstairs. I'll prepair some rooms I said as I walked up the staircase and disappearing at the top. We live in an old previously abandoned hotel. Once upstairs I went to my room, and headed to the bathroom starting a hot bath with some lavender salts to relax in and get clean. I would set up the rooms tomorrow once I decided which one's they'd be staying in. I spent months fixing the place up so it was good as new the others helping when they could, re building and getting supplies . Some I kept as rooms others were like studies, training rooms, and things like that. I liked constructing and working on rooms when not training. It gave me something to do and kept my mind off certain things. Once the tub was full I removed my soiled cloths, the blood wouldn't wash out so I just tossed the old band shirt and jeans into the trash, and slipped into the tub clearing my mind on what would be a most busy and hetic day tomorrow. I sighed. Wondering what the Aurors would like. Probably Old and cranky.

Angels POV

I sighed. I was really worried about my only child. I knew that she was probably uncomfterble at the thought of two wizards living and working with us, my little girl hadn't exactly had the best experience with their kind in the past. Once I finished talking about payment with Kingsly, finally settling on a good pay check . He aperated soon after. One he was gone I went over and settled down on the circluar couch in the center of the room looking over at Cordi. Gun. and Wesly.

"Whats a auror? Who is Voldemort. why do we have to stop him being reincarnated?"asked Cordilia. No sooner than the wizard had disappeared. Wesley answerd for me.

"An auror Is a dark wizard catcher. They hunt down and kill or capture dark wizards and take them to a wizarding prison called azkaban. My father told me about them once. They work for the Ministry of magic. Yes coride there is a ministry of magic. and they are the government of witches and wizards and for other magical creatures in the UK. Though each country has their own, including this one. But , they have the best when it comes to this sort of thing"

Coridilia just looked confused but listend anyway.

"Voldermort. was an evil wizard defeated just last year by harry potter. He was planning on wizard domination.. Killed many men, women, and children. whole families even. It didn't matter to him. So we need to stop his reincarnation to keep History from repeating its self."

"Cordi nodded" I see . I'm going to go help Kathleen prepare the rooms. She went off to go help. I sighed. Wesley. Gun can you do me a favor. Why the wizards are here. Please keep an eye on them. and watch how the react around my daughter...There suposedly her age and that makes me nervous."

"Both men nodded and gun a bald black male with a a go to pessimestic attitude said. No problem. I know what its like to have a female you have to look after. I was the same way with my sister.

I smiled at least I didn't have to worry about that right now. Still a part of me was hopeful by getting their help my daughters curse would be lifted.

Kathleen's POV

The next day, I decided on what two rooms they would get and spent all daylight finishing them up. I smiled happy with the work. I had set up the two rooms one decorated in my favorite colors of Silver and Green The other in Scarlet and Gold My second favorite colors. No one room here at the hotel was the same. It gave me somthing to do when not fighting. I may seem like a tomboy. But deep down there was a typical girl waiting to be unleashed. But she couldn't so she settled on decorating in her spare time. I giggled. Putting a bare of choclate on the pillows. just to give it an added flare.

Cordie walked in. Hello Kit Kat. Doing ok.?

Yes" I smiled joyfully . I was now excited for the company. I hoped they were my own age. Being only 19 out of a bunch of thirty somthing and Forty year olds. I wanted someone my own age I could talk to about the situation. that will understand it from my age way of thinking. I headed to my room and made some hot coaco and turned on the tv. Sitting with cordi we talked about normal things. This was what I longed for as far as I could remember. To be loved, well i was loved but lets face it . Not the way I want to be. To have a normal life with only a few fights not a daily thing. To be able to go out without worrying about a demon attaking. After cordie bid me good night. I crawled under my Neon Purple and Neon pink sheets i turned the light off and the last thing that crossed my mind before dosing was. I hope they are not the bad kind of wizards. Before dozing off to nap until company or a nasty thing appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I Do not own harry potter or angel. Now that disclaimer is over. Here's chapter two. Would of been up sooner but this was written four and a half years ago, and needed major editing.**

Draco's POV

I sighed in annoyance glancing down at my pocket watch Waiting outside our offices, specifically Harry's It was time to go, actually they were supposed to have left over an hour ago I could hear rustling around in the room. He was probably trying to find something lost in the mess he called an office, how he could work in that environment was beyond me. As long as it didn't affect him in the field which it hadn't so far. It didn't matter to me.

"Come on potter! were going to be late!" I looked up from my pocket watch we had Ten minutes before we needed to arrive at Angel's investigations. I snapped my watch shut with my pointer and middle fingers on the bottom half, my thumb on the top part, so it snapped with a click. I slid it into my pocket for later use. Two minutes later Potter came out of his office dishelveld his already messy black hair was even more wild than usual and his glasses were askew, slightly off one ear.

"Sorry, Malfoy" He said reaching up to fix his glasses and flatten his hair a bit. He emphasized my last name to show that he didn't think much of me wanting to be punctual.

Even after a year working together, and having reached Civil status we still held loathing toward each other. so we often referred to each other by our last names. Though we worked well together, there was still a tension and some days we were close to cursing each other.

"I had to find the papers on what we know about the demon." He continued straightening his robes.

"Sure." I said with a sneer, You couldn't have Possibly done this yesterday when we first heard about it! or are you still pinning over that ginger girl?" Harry gave me a glare. Proving I was right on target; so he was still upset over their break up. Though I understood where Harry was coming from. I didn't see that as an excuse to let it interfere with our work.

"Well come on!" We walked down to the ministry statutes and aperated. After the very disoriateing apparition, and a moment to get our bearings. (It took a lot to aperate to another country.) We stood there gathering up our strength and to keep from throwing up. Once that passed I looked around, We found ourselves inftont of a large hotel. There were flowers at the entrance and a sign that said Angel investigations. We walked up the walk that lead to the front glass door. I opend the glass door on the left, Harry taking the right. The first thing I see made me have to keep from laughing.

In the middle of the lobby stood a teenager probably just a year younger than me. She was yelling at a group of people. She had Long magenta colored hair and the most beautiful Hazel eyes I had ever seen. They swirled with so many emotions, and wisdom one could get lost in them. she was tall with a hourglass form,her waist small. I looked her over with apreciation, I smirked, damn she was fiery. I shook my head slightly to get back into work mode. She was pretty to look at but, I was in no way looking to fancy anyone. I'd seen enough with Harry and my parents failed marriage to know that, that was a dangerous road to walk.

"Gun! How many time's o I have to tell you, do not put an arabian ceremonial dagger next to the cross bows! They go with the other daggers and above the smaller chinese dragon dagger you moron. Do I have to do everything around here myself! God, Your so fucking incompitant. This is why I wanted to do it. You know dad is picky! He likes everything just so. Your doing it wrong." With that the fiery young woman grabed the dagger and put it between two others and started orginizing the cabinets. Taking various weapons out and rearranging them. The man I assumed was Gun backed away. He was a tall black male in jeans and a sweater he was bald and he looked absolutly terrified. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want to be near a crazy woman with sharp objects, and obvious skill and training when angry either. She turned around, about to continue I assume when she saw me and Harry.

I believe we startled her, for she drew threw a dagger from her boot with a shocked expression. she didn't know who we were. Her first instict was aparently attack first ask questions later. I used my wand to deflect the dagger. Saying a silent spell so a small force appeared between me and the dagger and cause it to shoot sideways, and embed itself into the floor.

" Merlin Woman calm down. Wern't you expecting us?" I asked increadiously. you would think They would be expecitiong all They were the ones who hired us.

"Oh!" she gasped, realization flickering in those hazel eyes of hers. "I'm so so so sorry!" I thought you were freinds of Mike, I was sure that he would send someone" Oh god how embaressing." She rambled before clearing her throat. "Come in come in! She grabed mine and harrys arm with a firm grip and led us to the middle of the room. There was a hotel counter to the left and right there were stairs. Everything had been restored it looked like a working hotel except for the fact that it was a dectective agency for those with supernatural troubles. I sat down on the circular chair couch thing in the middle. Harry leaned agianst the counter crossing his legs and he ran his fingers through his black hair he seemed not all there. I thought about what the girl said, she thought someone had sent us after her, what kind of trouble was she in, and would it affect our work to put a stop to Voldemort returning?

The Girl that threw the dagger at us spoke. "I'm Angel's Daughter Kathleen. "This is gun." She said pointing to the dark male that she was just minutes before yelling at. "Cordilia." She pointed to a medium Height Brunette with short hair and a blue tank top with a jacket over it and jeans. Blue eyes. "Wesley." She said pointing to a tall male with glasses brown hair and blue eyes in a shirt and jeans." He'llo" Wesly said. I figured he was from Englad with his English accent. "Finally this is Fred." She said pointing to a book worm with glasses and messy hair and brown eyes. Reminded me of hermione only fred was more thin and slender and she wore glasses. "Wait here I'll go get Father." She quickly ran up the stairs to get her father I assumed. This was going to be interesting. Not here for ten minutes and already got attacked by a crazy girl with access to sharp objects.

* * *

Harry's POV

I looked toward my partner Draco as we waited for Kathleen to bring Angel down. Kathleen reminded me of Ginny..I sighed defeated. I missed her Terribly but whats done is done. There deffinatly wont be any make-ups after this last fight. My mind raceing I didn't notice the tall, dark vampire in jeans black shirt and a long leather jacket that went to his boots. That is until he spoke.

"Hello" You must be the Aurors. I'm Angel. You must be tired after your journy. We will fill each other in and discuss things tomorrow evening. I have business to attend to tonight. If you have any questions feel free to ask anyone."

"Ok" Draco and I said at the same time. We were exhausted. Aparating countries drained us majorly and we needed rest. I also needed to get my head on straight. I sighed and pushed my glasses up my nose. So the fact things were temporarily on hold brought me a sense of relief. His daughter moved from behind him in confidant movements and made her way over to us. A light scent of lilac and leather filled the space as she got closer.

"Follow me. I'll take you to your rooms.' She said. I smiled at her and followed her up a couple flights of stairs, after a while of studying her i decided she was actually kind of cute. once we were on the third floor, we arrived to the first room where one of us would be staying. She opened one of the middle rooms. to . This room was green and silver. With a small kitchen coffee pot, a bedroom, and bathroom.

"So which of you gentlemen will be staying in this one?" She turned to look at us, chewing a piece of her hair. She seemed nervous.

"I'll take this one." Said Draco walking into the green and silver room. They were his colors after all. We left him there and headed toward what would be my room.

"So..." I asked slowly. "Your dad. Is he really the infamous vampire Angelus?"

"Yes" She said tensly and I droped the conversation, sensing this was a hot button issue.

"Do you fight often? I noticed you have quick reflexes." I said instead changing the subject and referring to her attempted attack on Malfoy.

"Yes, I do fight quiet often. I help my father and the other's n our cases. I love helping people, especially if it means I get to kill or beat up something. I nodded my head and went into the room she showed me to . It was Gold and red Much like my old house colors. I smiled saying good day she walked away and into her room wich was a few doors down. and across the hall.

I took a moment to look around, get the feel of the room, before going to sit on the bed. I noticed the chocolate on the pillows i unwraped one and ate it. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the odd gesture. She seemed to be trying to make them feel at home. I knew she was the one that made up the room, There was a faint lilac scent in the air, She had been in here recently. Probably tidying up.

* * *

Kathleens POV

Ok so the boys wern't what I thought they would be. For one. They were not the old beaten up and war worn as I thought. . Also they had a presence about them that eased my discomfort with them to a degree, though the blond had this vibe, like he had spent some time with his darker half, more attuned to things than his partner who studied everything. Where as the blond seemed to instantly know certain things without having to study. his silvery blue eyes seemed to look right through someone, it sent a chill through my spine I also realized I forgot to ask them their names, I would have to do that soon. I banged my head on the wall cursing myself at my stupidity. . When suddenly My window was blasted open into peices.

Instictivly I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom grabbing the gun I kept under the sink and shrank into the bathroom and peaked into my room holding the gun. There infront of me was Him. A tall red-headed mail who's hair reached down to his shoulders, keeping most of it on one side. Great I sighed He caught wiff of others of his kind and now hes going to do his whole posessive crap again. Not this time. Guns never worked so I didn't the best weapon any woman had. I screamed and held some mace and a silver dagger I kept in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, Or Angel. This was started years ago, and I thought i'd put it up to give ya'll something to read why waiting for whatever stories chapter your waiting for next. Though I would love some constructive criticism. First person is very difficult for me to write. But I like the challenge.**

Harry's POV

I sat up from my bed running my fingers through my hair when I heard a high pitched scream coming from Kathleen's room. Faster than you could even say Quidditch; I was out the door and running over to her room. Sensing the wards however when I got there, taking my wand out I started muttering the counter incantations. Malfoy appeared next to me a heartbeat later and started helping me. Working together and communicating without words. A life time of being enemies, and then partners gave us an advantage.

It took us mere moments to get the wards down, but in those moments, we heard angel and the others coming up the stairs and were already behind us ready to step in if they were needed. Each held a weopon in there hands. Malfoy and I worked quickly once the last ward was down, we both sent spells at the door and blast it open.

It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, the first thing I saw was Kathleen, holding a lighter and hairspray, and a male with long red hair leaning against the window, probably his entry point. With his arms crossed. I hit the male Instinctively using wand less magic, which took me a while to learn. I put him in a full body bind curse wanting to capture and not kill. Malfoy went to crouch beside Kathleen one arm in front of her his own body at an angle keeping a barrier between Kathleen and the unknown. His silver eyes flashing dangerously. I knew he was pissed. Malfoy was a lot of things. But one thing I learned. Was that he didn't tolerate a female being abused, and it often caused several outbursts from the male on missions. Malfoy surprisingly had a strong moral code.

Angel and the others quickly tied him and I undid his full body bind curse but still kept him immobalized with a imobulus charm. Malfoy didn't move away from kathleen until he was sure He could. He walked over swiftly and took out a small vial of Verritisirum. He droped three drops into the males mouth making him swallow. I was suddenly glad Malfoy made and kept that on him at all times.

"We have some questions for you..."

* * *

Kathleen's POV

I looked at Mike, then at the door. I knew he had warded it, We've been in this situation more than once. I sighed annoyed. I threw aside the useless mace and grabbed my hair spray. Still looking at him occasionally then back to the door. Peeking out from the bathroom door where I was still crouched. I grabbed a lighter and held it ready. Guns wouldn't work against him so instead of grabbing the one I always kept hidden on my person, I held my pocket knife close to me. Straightening myself up and hid the items behind my back. I knew my scream would attract the others attention, I was pretty good at screaming, who needed code words when you could make your attacker deaf? It Would take them a while to get through his wards though. So I had to stall. Stalling. I was good at that.

"What are you doing here Mike? I told you last time. Were over. This time for good. That was the last straw. You crossed the line last time. I told you. I never want to see your fucking face anywere near me again. You're crossing more lines just being in here. Get the fuck out!

Mike ignored me and gave me one of his look overs, something that used to send warm chills through me, now sent cold revulsion and I had to fight not to gag.

"I'm here to check on what's mine. Just because you called it off again. for the millionth time in the last Two centuries. I sensed other wizards in the area. I wont let them take what's mine" He glared at me as if it was obvious. Reminding me once again. Why i wanted to hurt him where the sun don't shine and any wizard that came five feet near me. The three I had met, including Mike all had the same damn possessive and territorial nature, Grindlewald had it, Tom Riddle did, Mike, and my boyfriend record wasn't the best. One of them Grindlewald became the darkest wizard before Voldemort, and Tom disappeared on me one day, no word just up and left, two days after he threatened to kill the next boy I talked to. THe only one with a worse dating record was my dad , and Buffy. Cordilia didn't have the best record either. Several choice tortures entered my mind before I spoke. I was raised by the two most evil vampires in current existence. I had an active imagination on how to maim or do bodily harm in multiple ways, and I could keep them alive for weeks.

"I'm not yours. You have no claim and I know you think your the wizard that could lift my curse . You forget. It would be my choice. So fuck off and go crawl to your mummy with your tail between your legs!' Then Just as the door opend I sprayed the hairspray and lit the lighter sending flames at Mike. Just as somthing wized past me and hit Mike square in the chest and his arms and legs snaped together and he teaterd a bit before becoming balanced. I blinked Looking over the arm of Draco Malfoy who was infront of me his wand pointing at him his eyes blazeing with Unkown emotions.

I watched him move away from me and put somthing into the males mouth who was now tied to a chair and squirming glareing at Harry and Draco. Both no longer looked tired. It was as if the Adrenaline made them suddenly Wide awake. Neither one missed a beat. They worked pretty good as a team. Dispite some unease I sensed from them. Even enemies could work well together. I was distracted from my thoughts when my father looked me over checking for any wounds.

We he deemed me fit he let me go, not before a bone crushing hug, and over to hear what Mike had to say. My father kept an arm on my waist protectively both of us, I found my fathers presence to e comforting. Even when he had been angelus I knew I had nothing to fear as long as I had my family.

I waited to hear what my stupid ex had to say about his behavior. Probably Nothing since he was a complete ass. Most of what he was saying I already knew or guessed. Tell He mentioned my curse. I quickly shook my head at him. Before Fearfully running out of the room and down the stairs into the garden. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to see their pity glances, or looks of disgust.

* * *

Draco's POV

I have a few questions for you. Who are you? What's your purpose here? Why did you attack? I absolutely hated men who attacked women. Specially without a just cause. Even with a cause. Call me old fashioned. I may be an ass to women most of the time but I never physically tried to harm them. Sept the one time I wanted to strangle my ex Pansy, But that's another story.

" I'm Mike Nesser, I'm a wizard. I was here to get back what is mine, if anyone is going to break her curse It will be me. I don't care if she thinks she has a choice. She dosn''t Not in my opinion anyway. She'll regret dumping me. You stoped me from attakeing So It's not like I actually had touched her, so you have no grounds on keeping me here.

"What curse?" I perked up so did Harry, He furrowed his eybrows in a sign of concentration. Angel and The girl Cordie ran after Kathleen who suddenly ran out of the room. Harry grabed a spare chair and would turn so it was faceing him and stradled it puting his arms on the back of it and his chin on his hands. Draco knew he did this when He was really consitrateing and thinking about somthing.

"'Before Angelus was first turned. He had a daughter illeginamatly with a Bartender. She died in child birth. She was four when angel was turned. He brought her with him were ever he went. Obviously so as to protect and raise her, Vampires may not have souls but they do have emotions, to an extent. She would have been better off with adopted parents or somthing. But, when she was eighteen. A witch cursed her because she found out who she was to Angelus and he had killed her only son. She made it so she can not age until she dies or a wizard breaks it. But it can only be broken after a magically binding marriage and only if the male truely loves her. I beilive I do. But, it doesn't just keep her from aging. She's forced to live as a Monster during the day"

I stood there completly dumb struck by the males quick summery of what it was. That was powerful and dark magic. I was surprised she was still even alive. The curse if done wrongly could go well very wrong. Harry was biteing his lip and went to go talk to Kathleen. I had an idea on what curse was used, but I would keep my thoughts to myself for now.

I turned to Angel who had returned to the room. "What do we do now?

"Well tomorrow I thought we would look around the sewers to see if we can find clues tot he wereabouts of the demon attempting to bring back Voldemort and go find him. or at least were he is and then figure out how to attack from there. As for this piece of crap there isn't anything we can do but let him go and keep better watch over things.

I nodded agreeing. "Will Kathleen be alright? She seemed very upset."

"Yes, The curse is a touchy subject. Not only can she not age but she can also not have children until shes married, which is the one thing she wants more than anything is her own family. a Normal life I was never able to provide. So no relationship of hers has lasted long..not that i let her go out often. I hated this guy don't know what poessed her to keeep going back to him. Gun! Take him back to his grandmothers and tell her what hes been doing. we should probably go see what Harry and Kathleen are up to." No sooner had he spoke when suddenly there was a fire alarm and they saw huge flames comeing from the garden. We all ran down to see what had happend. I sighed tired anoyed and wondering what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I Don't own Harry potter nor Angel. Realized (This was written five years ago) That Kat seems hateful , hopefully she comes into a more rounded character. I wrote this during my teen angst phase. But only ever wrote the first four chapters, so plenty of time to correct some of the flow. I tried my best fixing what was already there. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Harry's POV**

I followed Kat to the gardens, Trusting Draco to fill me in later, though It had been years since I had seen him so agitated and tense, I would probably have to get some fire whiskey to take the edge off.

I found Kat in the back garden sitting on the fountain. Her fingers trailing over the water. I blinked. and shook my head . She looked serene and innocent. Her long Magenta hair touched the water. the ends getting wet, but I rememberd the knife in the lobby. She was far from helpless. I resepcted that. I found the source of the explosion I had heard on the way down though. She had blasted half of the empty Building next to us. there was a rageing fire that cast an eery glow over her and the water. I shook my head and put the fire out with a stream of water that toward and landed on the fire putting it out. I was confused at how she did that. was she a witch?

" You ok?" I sat beside her and flicked my wand thinking a spell in my head and the water would start to run over her arm and over her neck like a snake. For some reason snakes where all I could do. Probably part of the side affect of Voldemort. My best friend Hermione could do fish and other animals.

She smiled. I relaxed a bit seeing that we weren't in an immediate danger of her blowing something else up, or setting it on fire.

"He told you about my curse didn't he." She spoke quietly and looked at me. Her hazel eyes held a sadness and longing I reconized. I tried not to think about Ginny and focused on what was going on.

"I didn't really hear him, " I spoke truthfully. I really had know idea what so ever what mike was talking about. "I came to make sure you were doing alright. So I didn't hear him explain."

"I rather not talk about it, but,..You and Draco should know. I'm just not ready to fucking say it yet. but, You'll find out sooner or later. I want you and Draco to come to my room tomorrow night. It's a safe place to talk. Tell Draco for me OK? Right now. I just want to just stay in this moment for a while, pretend the earth isn't moving around me."

I nodded confused."Why not now?" I blinked I was truely tired. the adrenaline from earlier was slowly wearing off, and I was feeling the lack of sleep I had gotten as of late.

"Because, your tired. and tomorrow you and your partner have to talk to dad and help him hunt down that demon. So naturally tomorrow Night seems to be the most logical time to have a meeting, Also gives me time to prep myself on re-opening old wounds. She laughed. It was almost lyrical. I mentally slaped myself. I just got out of a relationship I couldn't be thinking things like how soft her laugh was and how it lit up her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I chuckled and helped her to her feet by both hands I quickly let go as a spark shot through my body at the touch. I cleared my throat nervously and pushed my glasses up my nose. And touseld my hair some. "I better get back to bed..." I ran back inside and sprinted upstairs finding my room easily I opend it and shut the door tight leaning my back agianst it. I sank to the floor. Until the drawling voice spoke startling me out of my confused thoughts.

"Shes affecting you already isn't she potter."

Kat's POV

I stood there confused watching him sprint up the stairs. I wiped my hands over my pants legs. The tinging sensation still there. I bit my lip. His touch was gentle nd careing unlike my exes wich was rough and possessive, and in my other exes cases, cold and uncaring or distant. I sighed and went upstairs to my Now empty room. I took a shower and got dressed into my flannel black pj's and curled up under my neon sheets and blanket.

I tossed and turned thinking. A small part of me became hopful. Maybe. Just maybe I could finally become free. I instantly squashed it. The last time I thought that I ended up hurt . It was best I didn't get close to anyone. But still. I would dream. I knew I would. I had to hold on to that one ray of hope. Without it. I would loose part of myself. I sighed whispering to my vampire bear, telling it the events of the day, before drifting off to sleep.

Draco's POV

"She's affecting you already isn't she Potter?" I spoke. I had been waiting in his room since he left to go find Kat . I ran through the whole thing mike said over and over. I knew I had to tell Harry what was going on. This wasn't going to be an easy mission. the demon would be easier than what this information landed us. We now had another situation we had to deal with and try not letting it get in the way of stopping a resurrection. We were both put in this situation now, with no real way to escape it. Potter looked freaked his hair was more of a mess than usual and he was shakeing his eyes snaped open as I spoke.

"What do you mean? She isn't doing anything to me." He was lieing. I could tell. When Potter Lied he narrowed his eyes as if dareing someone to question if it was truth or not.

"I mean..the curse." Mike wasn't telling us everything. Then agian I worded the question wrong when I asked. It's really old, dark, dangerous and done wrongly could have killed her."

"Where are you going with this Malfoy?"Potter spoke anoyed. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Heres the short version."

It keeps her ageing yes. That isn't a good thing. expecially to a witch. She'll continue to search for a wizzard to break it. Not a good thing either. any one she touches will become enamored and aprantly you two touched. It can only be broken if shes bound to said person that falls in love with her and her in return. Once the binding spell has be cast it wont go away until her.." I trailed off. Unwilling to say it.

"What do you mean malfoy until her what?" Potters eyes suddenly widdend in understanding. You mean..

"Yes" I replied in monotone. thats what he wants...

"Son of a bitch" Potter cursed. Great Now we have to keep her safe..If he?

"She'd never get the curse broken." I sighed.

"Damn.. I'll owl hermione and see if there isn't any other way to break it. in the mean time we have a demon to catch and a voldemort to keep from ressurecting.

I flinched at the Dark-Lords name and clutched my left fore arm.

"Sorry, I forget somtimes malfoy."

I'ts fine..

'I gave my infamous smirk Trust potter to put the more pressing matter first and deal with the other one later. "Good Night St. Potter" I sneered and went back to my own room. He just shook his head.

"Good Night Ferret face." My eye twitched and he slamed the door before I could turn around and curse him.

The next morning I got up earlier than every one else. I took my shower and got dressed into my usual black pants and a blue silk shirt with a sigh I headed downstairs. remembering where angel said the kitchen was i headed toward it. When my accute hearing picked it up. The sound of a bag being punched. It was coming fromt he basement. I walked down slowly curiously looking into the room.

Kathleen was wearing a hoody and sweat pants currently fighting a dummy. She was hiding her face, not that I blamed her. I watched her leaning aginast the stairs railing once i reached the bottom. After watching for a few minutes I spoke up. dodging the steak she threw at me.

"Your punches are to low. Aim higher when faceing an opponent. especially if there supernatural in nature." I drawled. Used to teaching new aurors the ropes I spoke to her like I would any other pupil. Surprisingly she didn't Bitch at being corrected and tried my advice.

"Like this? " She aimed a punch higher up my chest. I smirked and grabbed her fist and moved her arm showing her the proper position to get a more powerful hit out of it.

"Close" She went to throw a swinging punch at my head and I ducked. she chose this time to aim a kick but i quickly grabed her leg and let her go jumping back as she took a steak from her boot. She was quick. I grabed that arm and twisted it behind her back and pushed her up agianst the wall.

"NIce try. Don't do the obvious disitractions. She tried to throw her head back agianst me but I dodged keeping her pinned.

I breathed into her ear. "You need to improve on not being so obvious". I let go. Now come on we both need somthing to eat. You'll fight better with some food.

I headed back upstairs to the kitchen. I hadn't even broken a sweat. She apeared to have been trianing for a long time. She looked warn out but her eyes were alight and alive, from what I could see of them.

I Looked around the huge kitchen and went grabbing things to make eggs hashbrowns and some bacon and sausages for everyone. Harry would be up in ten or so minutes and I bet the others would be arriveing or wakeing up soon. I might as well. I cooked in silence letting kat help ocasionally

We were half way through eating when everyone started filing in and grabbing the food and eating. Harry and I had an agreement whoever was awake first cooked. It was a good system.

Angel came down when everyone finished and were heading to the lobby. Well the Raxlar knows were we can find Belias. We will give him a visit tomarrow. Today just rest. We need the strength.

I nodded and decided to explore the city or at least the surrounding area. Get my bearings. Since our sewer search was apparently put on hold.

There wasn't anything of real interest except I saw Nesser several times. there was somthing not right about him. I made a mental note of where he went. Following him most of the day. By the time I got back it was evening. I went to Kat's room Sure enough she was sitting on the bed. Potter was already there sitting on the floor leaning agianst the wall. I conjured up a chair and sat down on it. watching her.

"Ok." She spoke softly. I shoudl tell you the whole story...Starting with my birth... I've never told anyone. Not even Nesser knows this. But, I figured this will clear up any qestions that may happen in the future..

I listened quietly and got comfortable. This was sure to be an informative evening.


End file.
